Fairies
Fairies 'are a subset of celestials and, just like their angelic and demonic cousins, they are extremely powerful and magical. Quirkier and more mysterious than their fellow spirits, they have inspired many legends. Appearance Fairies can look just like humans - and they often do so, in order to blend in better and avoid AWTOK and hunters. In their true form, they sparkle and have butterfly (most common) or insectlike (less common, think dragonflies) wings. This sparkle is what inspired tales about the "fairy dust", especially since it doesn't always stay on the fairy's skin and can trail behind them. Wings are always really beautiful. The butterfly type often has a rainbow of spots, swirls and stripes unseen in any earthly butterfly. The dragonfly type is usually one colour, translucent and has a touch of a rainbow shimmer. They are human sized, but they tend to be on the shorter side. They are also often a little bit thinner. Skin can be any human colour, and fairies have a tendency towards freckles. Some, quite rarely, have green or blue undertones. Fairies often have a slight point to their ears. Hair can be any natural or supernatural colour. Eyes are green, purple, silver or rainbow/multicoloured. Mentality and personality Fairies vary in their personalities - just as humans do - but they have a few common traits. * '''Playfulness '- fairies love to have fun. They like to dance, sing, read, eat sweet stuff, play games (especially those that need imagination). It's sometimes quite hard for them to take things seriously. It's hard to bring them down. * 'Imagination '- fairies always believe in the impossible. Even those raised by humans - called changelings - carefully keep the spark of magic alive in their hearts. In fact, if there is one thing that can depress ever-playful fairies, it's being forced to believe magic isn't real and subjecting oneself to the routine of mundane life. Some might call them crazy, but they need a little bit of madness to stay sane, as strange as it sounds. * 'Curiosity '- anything sparkly, funny-looking, colourful, yummy-smelling, or (the best!) possibly supernatural will catch the attention of a fairy. They might appear to have ADHD, but they simply find a beautiful song playing in the distance or this weird stone that glows when you don't look at it directly far cooler than homework or conversation. * 'Tricks '- angels have urges to help, demons have urges to destroy, fairies, as neutral spirits, have urges to change things. Reality is so boring, wouldn't it be nice to just put a rubber duck in your friends backpack, or to make a flower grow on a bully's head, or to cover the entire room with glitter, or to change that random person into a giant rabbit... Reality seems to be taking a day off in a presence of a powerful fairy. Aura Aura is an emanation of magic that makes up a celestial. It's less "intense" in human form. Fae auras have the following traits. * 'Appearance '- a bunch of green, purple, pink, silver or rainbow sparkles. Visible to psychics (that's how they can recognize a fairy in human form), although it sometimes "bleeds through" in photos. * 'Sound - '''it's not uncommon for fairies to produce sounds - tiny bells, flutes, drums, crickets, birdsong - during times of great emotion. Mostly perceived by psychics and other mythicals. * '''Smell '- some fairies smell quite strongly of flowers (marigolds, roses, lavender, jasmine), fruit (especially blueberries, strawberries, raspberries, blackberries), pine needles, grass or sweets (especially cookies or vanilla, sometimes chocolate), especially if they used their powers recently. Mostly perceived by fellow mythicals, but some humans notice it too. * '''Magic - flowers bloom and sprouts grow in a presence of a fairy. Children and animals seem to be attracted to them. Powers Condition Fairies, like all celestials, have supernatural strength, speed, agility and durability. Their wounds heal faster. All this is only in their true form - in their human form, they have all the mortal vulnerabilities. Fairies live for a long time, with some legendary ones being immortal. Obviously, since they have wings, they can fly in their true form. Fairy magic Fairies and people with fairy blood are better at certain types of witchcraft. Spells related to manifestation, nature, transformation, powers and enchantment have higher probability of working for them. Fairies often find that their wishes ("I want a pet raven!" "I wish it rained today!" "I wish this stupid bully turned into a lizard!") come true. They can enchant objects by putting their power inside them - for example, making a shapeshifting necklace, magic boosting potion or plant-control wand. Their true bodies are simply made out of wild nature magic. Their blood, tears, kisses or touch can give people powers or shapeshift them (depending on the individual). Fairy blood can be green, silver, purple, rainbow or red.Category:Celestials